


灵种6

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	灵种6

众所周知，崔家是魔教第一大家。而金钟云他们所在的门派，既不是什么白道，也不追随魔教。

天下格局越发两极，中间门派的日子也越发不好过，门派里便派朴正洙金希澈金钟云三人去崔家谈和。

金钟云就是在那次，第一回见着崔始源。

崔家大少爷体弱多病，是出了名的药罐子，因而崔家也为了这个大少爷收尽天下奇珍补品药品。

朴正洙金希澈两人说话滴水不漏，即便面对崔家几位长老也不输格局气魄。金钟云自知嘴笨，怕人家笑话了自己门派，便去崔家的园子里转了一转。

翩翩少年，仙容卓绝。纵使看惯了美艳四方的大美人金希澈，还有各色都可爱帅气的师兄师弟，金钟云还是被那亭子里那人给惊艳到。

和大堂那里的剑拔弩张的不同，这里却是一副其乐融融的桃源仙境画面。几个仆童在花丛处玩闹嬉笑，而那亭子里的公子全然不被影响，全心全意地读书品茶。

看到金钟云，崔大少爷也有些惊讶。自己虽说病弱，但眼前这人瘦的过分，感觉随时要被风吹倒，比自己看着要惹人怜的多。

崔家虽为魔教，但是一个个却长的五官端正英俊，全然不显得有一丝阴险狡诈。这崔大少爷更是，双目清澈见底，一副谦和温柔的笑容让人看得心生暖意。唯独脸色有些苍白，嘴唇血色甚少，时刻提醒着别人他的虚弱。

金钟云感觉这崔大少爷看自己的眼神有些怪异，带着一丝好奇却依旧君子谦谦不会显得唐突，不知道是不是错觉他觉得里面甚至有一种相怜的意味。

“要来杯茶吗，这位公子？”崔大少爷手招了招示意金钟云过去，两人互相道了名字后倒像相识许久的朋友一样谈起天来。

崔始源如传言一样，确实是连门都很少出药罐子。虽说有些可怜但他并非是个自怨自艾只会抱怨的人，从他不凡的谈吐中也能窥探出这人就算不上汗牛充栋，也称得上学富五车。

金钟云絮絮叨叨地讲着话，一会儿讲门派里的趣事，一会儿又说起下山做事时候遇上的奇谈。崔始源饶有兴趣地挂着温润的笑意，看得久了不禁让金钟云有些不好意思。

“不好意思啊我话太多扰你清净了。”金钟云不好意思地笑笑，让崔始源觉得像个小动物一样活泼可爱又有趣。

“无妨，你也知道，我平日里不常出门。若不是今日遇上钟云兄台，不知何日才能听到这等趣事。”崔始源一边安慰着金钟云，一边默默地给金钟云面前的茶杯蓄满香茗。

“钟云！”金希澈的大嗓门响起，语气里明显有些怒意。

“我师兄来找我了。”金钟云急急地起身，差点把茶杯碰倒。

“小心，”崔始源自然地走到金钟云面前帮他整理了几下衣衫，“那日后有缘再见吧。”

“嗯，谢了你的茶水，崔公子。”金钟云被崔始源的突然靠近吓了一下，不动声色地往后退了一小步。

“不必这般见外，下次见面，叫我始源可好？”崔始源看着收到惊吓的小猫，心情变得出奇的好。

“金钟云！！”金希澈的声音再度响起，救了尴尬的金钟云。

“那个，我走了。”匆匆撂下一句话，金钟云一边跑一边心里嘀咕。这大少爷莫不是整日待在家里太寂寞，对人都这般亲切热情？

“还知道回来？莫不是看上崔大少爷了？”金希澈看到匆匆忙忙跑来的金钟云，不禁有些吃味，一把把人拽到自己面前。刚刚老远便看见他和刚刚见面的人说说笑笑，叫了他一下子结果那人反而都快贴上金钟云了。要不是怕自己直接冲过去闹醋意惹得金钟云又生自己气，他早就跑过去不管不顾把人拉回来了。

“有我好看吗？”金希澈听说过崔大少爷也是个美男子，臭屁地要把人比下去。

“和你不一样，不过很好看，很有男子气概。”金钟云回想了一下崔始源那张俊朗的脸庞，认真地回答金希澈幼稚的问题。

“呀！你是说我没有男子气概！！”金希澈瞬间起伏，不过转念一想，“有什么用，就是个药罐子罢了，你看上他有啥用，说不定哪天就嗝屁了。”

“哪有你这样恶毒的。”金钟云瘪瘪嘴，明明崔大少爷人还是很不错的。

“我恶毒？你是不知道崔家那些老不死的一个个多么恶毒刁钻，我和正洙费了半天口舌都没从他们那儿讨到一点好处，还差点被他们羞辱压榨。”一想到刚刚在大堂里的舌战，金希澈都有些火大。

“没谈拢？”金钟云心想还好自己没跟着进去，打架他会，讲道理的话门派里随便出来个人都能把他噎死。

“不仅没谈拢还结梁子了，”金希澈摸摸金钟云的小脑瓜，“无妨，大不了过段时间再去和白道那些人说道说道。”

“希澈，钟云，回去罢。”朴正洙没像金希澈那样暴躁，不过脸色明显也不算好。

临走时，金钟云又回头看了一眼崔始源在的那个方向。恰巧崔始源也看向他，两个人视线对上的时候，崔始源轻轻举起小小的茶杯，远远地给他送行。

金钟云看得觉得有趣，想到刚才的躲避，觉得有些抱歉。小幅度地挥了挥自己的小手，在被金希澈发现之前赶紧转过身去，错过了崔始源的一抹微笑。

第二次见面时候是金钟云独自一人下山，偶遇了带着两个仆从的崔始源。虽然崔始源神情看着尚且精神，但是脸色似乎因为冬寒而变得更为惨白，被他身上的黑色大氅一衬，几乎像雪一样冰冷。

“崔公子看着脸色不大好，最近身子可还康健？”金钟云自己也是从小身子不足，自是明白病去抽丝时候的困苦，加上念及崔大公子是与魔教家族出身不同的君子，更是让他真情实感地对崔始源产生了不少怜惜欣赏。

听到金钟云还是叫他崔公子，崔始源眼神暗了一下，随即露出温和的笑脸。

“得亏钟云兄挂念，一切都好。”边说便握住金钟云的冰凉小手，言语间满是感动，“我不常出门，朋友不多，上次与钟云兄见过一面之后甚是想念，不知是否还有机会再见。没成想今日这般有缘。”

金钟云惊讶地发现崔始源手热到几乎有些烫，这才发现他另一只手掌心里躺着一只小小的手炉。

“既这般有缘，不如我们一同去醉仙楼吃个酒热热身子。”崔始源笑着把金钟云的小手紧紧握在掌心中，不动声色地防止金钟云把手收回去。

金钟云刚想开口拒绝，看到崔始源那十分期待的笑容，旋即想起这人朋友不多，怕是真的很想和他交个朋友，便轻轻点了点头。

看着崔始源出手阔绰的模样，金钟云一瞬间怀疑这个崔始源是不是其实是个花花败家子。

“钟云兄想吃点什么？砂锅煨鹿筋，鸡丝银耳桂花鱼和如芫爆仔鸽何？”  
“钟云兄吃点心吗？茶食刀切，杏仁佛手和香酥苹果要不都来尝尝？这家酒楼这几样是做的不错的。”  
“钟云兄要不要品一下这里的银针茶叶，虽说这寒冬天里喝点酒比较好，但是醉厉害了也失了雅性，备壶茶水醒醒酒可好？”  
“钟云兄。。。”正准备继续问，发现金钟云已经撅起小嘴有些不耐烦的模样，崔始源也没生气，笑笑装作不知道地样子。

“既然钟云兄想要的差不多了那现在我点自己想吃的啦。”说完又快速地点了七八个菜品，连着刚刚给金钟云点的几个菜报给了小二。

等菜都上齐后，满满几乎摆了一桌。看着金钟云有些惊讶的表情，崔始源解释道，“我原也不是这般铺张浪费的人，只是今日遇着钟云兄，实在是开心，什么都想着和钟云兄一起吃吃看，一不小心点了这些。”

说完挥了挥手，让自己的两个仆从退到雅间外去用自己的餐，房间里只剩他们二人。

“自小以来，除了父母，便没有人真的关心我。我家人多事杂，人心错杂。父母对我有养育之恩，有时候我自己也很失望自己这病弱的身子辜负了父母对我的期望。像钟云兄这般与我赤城相待，不仅没想从我这里得好处，还惦念着我健康的，我还是第一回。。”崔始源说着，眼眶甚至有些湿润，举起酒杯，“钟云兄，这杯敬你。”

金钟云听完崔始源的表白之后，想起自己小时候身子弱也是拼命想要自己更强，不让朴正洙金希澈还有掌门失望。心头一热，举起酒杯与崔始源轻轻相碰。

琼浆玉液被两人一饮而尽，很快带着暖意的红晕爬上两人的脸颊。

“下雪啦！下雪啦！”楼外稚童开心地喊起来，崔始源也走到窗边，打开了窗户，果然见片片雪花从天缓缓落下。

崔始源唤来自己的一个仆从，掏出一大把碎银，小声地交待几句，回头发现金钟云正看着窗外发愣。

“钟云兄要来这边看看吗？”崔始源说着取来自己的大氅，自然地给金钟云披上，又把之前拿着的手炉也塞进金钟云手中，拉着金钟云来到窗边。

“早知会下雪，我们就让小二把酒菜打包好了，去那边泛舟赏雪喝酒，该多有趣。”崔始源说着指了指窗外不远处的大湖。

一阵冷风吹过，金钟云的小脸被风猛地一刮，发觉身上一直暖融融的。

“呀，你自己身子骨那么弱，还跑到窗边吹冷风！”金钟云有些恼怒，赶忙关了窗户，拉了崔始源回了桌前。

这大少爷心眼忒实，没个仆人照顾就只想着别人忘了自己。

“快，喝一杯。”金钟云凶巴巴地倒了一杯热酒塞给崔始源，崔始源陪着笑，认命地喝了热酒，感觉一股暖流从咽喉滚过，浑身都酥酥暖暖。

“少爷，少爷。”崔始源的仆从敲了敲门，得到崔始源的示意后推门进来，还未见人，便见到一大束红梅枝条，点点红梅或是盛放或者含苞，挂了晶莹的雪，红白交映，鲜艳欲滴。

“这是？”金钟云看着两个仆从一人抱着大束的红梅枝条，一人在两人面前摆了个青玉花樽，将那红梅系数都插进花樽之中。

“看着这雪，突然起了赏梅的念头。可惜我这身子刚刚热乎起来，实在不宜出门再去寻梅。便向酒家买了后院的那株梅树的几根枝条，借了个花樽来盛这些梅花。”

说着崔始源从花樽之中抽出花开的最多的那支，往金钟云鼻前晃悠两圈，“钟云兄，你闻，这个时候的梅花，最适合泡茶酿酒了。”

梅花的香味浓郁却不失清雅，在温暖的雅间里弥漫开来，与清冽酒香交织在一起，光闻着就让人飘飘欲醉。

金钟云明白了，崔始源就是个不食人间烟火的大少爷。哪有人这般赏梅的，若别人这样做，不是傻就是骄。可崔始源这般做，却有一股金钱于我是身外之物，梅香胜过铜臭钱百倍的仙人气质。

两人继续谈天，吃菜，喝酒，赏梅。没一会儿金钟云便有些微醺，细长的凤眼都眯成两条弯弯的线，几次都睁不开。

“钟云兄可小睡会儿，这酒好醒，睡会儿便无妨了。”崔始源轻轻用大氅把金钟云包裹起来，只让他露出一个小小脑袋。

金钟云睡得安安稳稳，全然没有发觉崔始源那炽热的眼神，也没感觉到崔始源把梅花别到自己耳边的发丝里。

“果然很美。”崔始源满意地看看金钟云耳边的梅花，看看金钟云小巧精致的脸庞。如雪一般清透洁白的脸颊，配上如火如血的红色花朵，这才是真正的雪梅。

酒醒告别之际，崔始源哀求金钟云可否与他通信，金钟云现在觉得这大少爷又可怜又可爱，加上吃人嘴短，便答应了他的这个请求。

两人通信倒也不算太频繁，大约一个月一两次。崔始源的信中都是些雅事，读了哪些有趣的书，最近又在喝什么茶。有时候甚至附了书和茶叶一起送来给金钟云。

而金钟云一开始觉得别扭，不知道怎么回，短短几句嘱托他注意身体一类。后来崔始源说自己在家太无聊，求他写点自己那边的事情，金钟云的话唠本性才打开，信则多了许多生活的气息，自己又和师兄打架啦，又被师弟口头欺负啦，有个师弟老管着自己啃手，有个师弟给自己做的点心可好吃啦。

原以为崔始源会因此开心，可信里依旧平平淡淡地像个老人家一样沉稳如潭水。金钟云想了想，本来也是，那家伙喜欢的都是些老头子喜欢的，确实有点老气横秋的，让他写信的时候跟自己一样咋咋呼呼的怎么想都怪怪的，便也没往心里去，下次还是絮絮叨叨写一堆自己和师兄师弟的事情。

崔始源确是不满，明明收到金钟云的信时候崔始源分外开心，也惊喜他终于多写了好多。结果读完以后肝火大动。

那个老是和他吵架的二师兄，应该是第一次把金钟云叫走的那位吧，第一次见自己便充满敌意，该是也对金钟云有些心思吧。

那个老是招惹他的别派弟子，他确实有打听到，好像是江湖上诨号为月亮大人的家伙。小孩子吗，只会用欺负人来引起注意，不知道金钟云那简单的小脑袋能不能看出这家伙的心思，看不出来最好。

还有那两个师弟，倒是有些手段。换成普通姑娘家倒也说不定早就得手了，但是两个人互相牵制，在金钟云眼里估计两个人没啥差别，没啥威胁性。

大师兄的事情，金钟云提的不多，但是崔始源还是从寥寥数语中品出金钟云对那人的尊敬喜爱。上次虽说和那个二师兄差点刚起来，但是这个大师兄看似平淡的眼神里也藏满了利刃，换作平常人根本看不出来那份虎视眈眈。

崔始源每次看信都要看好几天，一点细节都不放过，看完后脸色都臭好几天，甚至还会把门摔得动静很大，搞得仆从一开始还以为他和金公子结了怨，胆战心惊地察言观色好几天，结果看到他家大少爷依旧积极认真地写了信回寄给金公子才舒了口气。

这段日子倒也平静，至少金钟云那边是这样，直到金希澈再一次受到重创。当看到金希澈一身血几乎没有气息的被抬回来，金钟云一句话没说直接失去了意识。

醒来后金钟云看到守着他的小师弟一个个都红了眼圈，他发疯地抓着问到底金希澈怎样了。

“现在还没死，参汤吊着这口气。。”朴正洙走进来，脸上已经没有任何表情，“医生说只有还魂草可救。”

金钟云习医，自是知道这还魂草的可贵难得，听到这话无异于五雷轰顶。

“钟云你去看看他吧。”朴正洙不管金钟云眼睛已经失去神彩，把金钟云拉起来整理好衣衫，拉着几乎没有反应的金钟云去了金希澈那里。

金希澈身上的血迹已被收拾干净，安静地躺在那里，像是睡着一般。金钟云腿一软瘫在床榻前。

他还是那么漂亮一人，回忆起种种点滴，金钟云猛然想起崔始源。

都传崔家为了给崔始源医疾，天上地下除了龙肝凤髓几乎把天下奇珍异药都收了个遍。若自己去求崔始源去求崔家。。。。。。

想着想着，金钟云恢复了点神志，计上心来，做出一副快要晕倒的模样，果然朴正洙赶忙把他又带回自己房间让自己多加休息。

金钟云收拾了自己所有的家当，趁着大家又悲又忙乱的空挡，偷溜下了山。

即便自己只有这点子家当，断入不了崔家的眼，也远值不出一株还魂草的价，但是求人要有求人的态度。

没成想去了以后崔始源没见着，却发现崔家众长老仿佛知道他会来一样。

“金钟云，我们大概也知道出你来的目的。”为首的那个男人和崔始源有着极为相似的面容，却更为成熟稳重。

“无需惊讶，你们手刃过的人也不算少，这个江湖上得罪几个人，就有一堆人等着看你死。金希澈的事情几乎已经在大半个江湖上都传开了。”崔父边说边审视着金钟云，本想着上次谈和时候他是胆小加小孩子心气所以偷溜出去玩，现在这份大义无疑让他满意不少。

“但是你可知还魂草价值连城，”金钟云听到这句话，紧张地点点头，“那你又有什么可以来换的吗？”金钟云联想到刚才崔父的话，心想怕是自己也惹过崔家人，现在崔家想趁他病要他命。

“我这条命是我师兄救回来，没有师兄我很小时候便曝尸野外化为枯骨了。”金钟云淡淡地仿佛在说什么无关紧要的事情，“如果用这条命换师兄的命，也是值得的。”

说着取了自己的短刀出来，看着崔家众位戒备的样子，一步一上前，跪在崔父面前，双手呈上刀，“如果您要，尽管拿去，但希望我死后您能遵守约定，拿出还魂草救我师兄性命。”

崔父望向金钟云，真的没想到这张狐媚的脸，也能有这般大义和不畏的气魄。那本该风情万种的凤眸，清澈得似乎照的清一切肮脏。

金钟云久久没等到崔父的反应，渐渐冷汗爬上他的脊背和额角。不管怎样都要继续耐心等，哪怕是在等死。

“我们不要你的命，我们要你活生生的人。”崔父心里也下了决定。

金钟云不明白崔父的意思，是要把自己从门派挖出来为崔家做事吗？

“我要你愿意嫁给犬子。”崔父的话让金钟云凤眼瞪大，不知作何答复。

“怎么，连死都可以，这个便不可吗？”

“可我是男子。。。”金钟云心虚地辩驳，被崔父一眼看透。

“金钟云，世界上没有不透风的墙。”崔父冷笑了一下，心想果然还是偏白道的人，可杀不可辱什么的，死要面子只知道一死逃避。

“可是为什么是我？”金钟云自知崔父知晓了自己是双儿的身子，可能连自己并非人类都知晓。

“你不知？”崔父疑惑地一抬眉，像极了之前被金钟云奇思异想搞懵的崔始源。

看着金钟云像是真的不解，崔父便开口，“像你这样罕见的双性灵兽，可助人修为。我儿的身子你也听说过，以他的才能完全可以让我们崔家，甚至整个魔教更上一层。若有你，始源必将能克服身子不足，担起属于他的担子。”

听完这话以后，金钟云觉得似乎自己听不懂人类的话语一样，长这么大都不知道自己还可以助人修为。

“我愿意帮崔公子克服身子不足，但为何要我嫁于他。”

崔父这才明白，金钟云确确实实不明白自己。双修这事在魔教中也算常见，比起白道那些道貌岸然的家伙们，魔教中人对这个也没太避讳。

“只有你把身子给了我儿，才能达成双修目的助他修为大涨，克服身子的不足。就算你愿意无名无份地把身子给我儿，我儿也不会同意就这样委屈对你。”崔父叹了口气。

听到双修，金钟云感觉自己脑袋要炸，他和崔始源？

“我能给你考虑的时间可以很多，但是你师兄又能等多久呢？”崔父见识过大风大浪，自然知打蛇要打七寸，稳准狠地一下子打醒了被震惊到似乎有些犹豫的金钟云。

“崔始源他同意娶我？”金钟云已经不把自己放在考虑范围内了，但是想到那个翩翩君子，他有些心疼。

本就因为疾病无法拥有常人的自由，现在连要娶的妻子都是被安排好的人，还是自己这样见不得光的男子模样的双儿。

“我儿一向听话，你只需做自己的决定就好。”崔父还以为金钟云在想办法拖延找借口，却见金钟云一个磕头，“谢谢崔先生的救命之恩。”

“你可想好？”崔父按下心中喜悦，确认金钟云的意思。

“想好了，只求崔先生尽快将还魂草送与我师兄。”想到金希澈躺在床榻上的模样，金钟云心中一抽痛，眼眶里酸酸的盈满了泪水。

“婚礼的事你无需操心，我们崔家会正大光明地娶你进门。反正在白道和世人眼里我们魔教就是疯子，魔教中我们崔家可以说独大，也无人敢嚼舌，即便他们都当你为男子也无妨。”崔父一边交代着一边继续打量着金钟云的脸庞，温顺的表情柔和了妖异的面容，会是他儿喜欢的模样。

“还魂草你无需着急，你师兄那边还不会立刻没命。为防止你悔婚弃义，还请今晚就履行你的约定，如果完成，我自会明日一早将还魂草送去。”崔父一下子将金钟云所有的后路全都掐死。

“你是说让我今晚和崔公子。。。”金钟云本以为自己心脏已经死掉，此刻却被一种潮湿寒冷攻陷。

“没错。”

金钟云不知自己是怎么在崔家的安排下，把自己洗漱干净，甚至泡的一身淡淡花香。穿着薄薄的亵衣来到崔始源的房里。

崔始源还和之前一样看起来有些病态，眼下尴尬地场景让他不敢靠近金钟云。

金钟云咬咬牙，来到崔始源面前，他很想说对不起，他为了达到自己的目的，答应了这个荒唐事，把无辜的崔始源也连累进来。

看着几度想要说话却没开口的金钟云，崔始源伸手拍了拍金钟云的胳膊，“你不该答应我父亲的，”紧接着他凑近金钟云的耳朵，轻轻地耳语，让金钟云觉得耳尖痒痒的。“你师兄的事情你大可和我商议，可是你现在答应了，现在此刻，我父亲绝对在派人监视我俩，确保我俩真的发生了什么。”

金钟云忍不住想哭，眼泪啪嗒一下落下，吓得崔始源赶忙把人抱进怀里轻拍安抚。崔始源也刚刚沐浴过，湿热的清香让金钟云很快安下情绪来，从崔始源怀中挣脱出来，湿润的凤眼认真地看向崔始源。

“求你了，我想救他。”

崔始源叹了口气，轻轻托住那张小脸，浅浅地吻住那双软软的薄唇。

金钟云感受到了崔始源舌尖抵在自己唇缝上缓缓试探，便顺从的把唇齿打开来迎接崔始源。

崔始源用舌尖轻扫金钟云口中的软肉，吸吮着那丁香小舌发出点啧啧声响。金钟云一想到还有人看着，不禁有些羞意，不仅没有动情反而害怕到有些僵硬。

崔始源见状便停止了亲吻，抱抱小动物一样受惊的金钟云，“别怕。”说完拉上了薄薄的帘帐，只给监视的人留了两个交缠的影子。

崔始源缓缓脱下两人的亵衣亵裤，发觉金钟云脱下衣物以后比平日看着更为瘦弱。一边想着以后要把人喂胖点一边上手抚摸起那白皙光洁的皮肤。

金钟云看着瘦的出奇，却不显得骨头硌人，反而是一层薄薄的软肉包住比寻常男子小许多的骨架，摸起来抱起来都引得人想使劲儿，最好上面留几个自己的痕迹。

崔始源看似只是好奇一样地这儿摸摸那儿捏捏，留恋的地方却全是金钟云的敏感区域，没一会儿他就觉得痒痒的电流在自己身上各处窜来窜去。

金钟云躲避痒感的样子，纯真又色情，让崔始源心里也跟着痒痒的，拉起金钟云的小手也放到自己胸膛上。

金钟云知道崔始源的意思，软软的小手捏上他有些胸肌的胸膛，感慨自己身材连个病人都不如。

金钟云凭着已有的经验，弯下点身子，轻轻含住崔始源的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻摩擦。崔始源也从善如流地摸上了金钟云的小豆子，打圈揉按了几下，把有些凸起的小豆子掐住轻拧了一下子。

“啊。”金钟云被这突然的刺激搞得一松口，拱起腰背，却被崔始源一把抱住，把腰背抻直了再次吻了上去。

比起第一次的试探，这次崔始源多了些侵占的意味，不容金钟云有一点点的拒绝。手也没停下，把金钟云的小豆子搓的都红肿了，金钟云在崔始源的攻势下，原本紧张害怕的僵硬身躯也软了下来，随着崔始源的动作轻轻扭动。

崔始源见金钟云放松了下来，放过胸前的小豆子探到他的腿间一把握住那小小的肉茎。

小小的肉茎本就有抬头的趋势，崔始源把自己的那根和金钟云的放在一起轻轻撸动，崔始源的性器比他的大毛发也比他旺盛许多，配合着他掌心指尖的一点薄茧，每一下都让金钟云情不自禁地抽气。

看着金钟云逐渐被自己的节奏带动情欲，崔始源也不含糊，很快加快了撸动的频率，然后感到抱着的那个腰肢紧紧一绷紧，金钟云那根喷出的白汁从他的指缝漫延出来，流淌过他的那根上，连耻毛上都湿漉漉了沾了不少。

金钟云在崔始源怀里轻轻喘着，而崔始源那根沾了金钟云的精液，还直直地挺翘着，随着他的动作，一下一下戳着金钟云那根的根部和阴囊。

崔始源手继续往下捞，摸到花穴的那一刻犹豫都没有就往后去了。反正男人还可以用后穴，要是现在就让钟云怀了，到时候拜堂的时候可不是要大着肚子，那他双儿的身子也要被魔教众人甚至天下人知晓了。

就着指上的湿润，崔始源的手指沿着褶皱捅了进去。金钟云距离上次性事已不少时日，特殊体质让他的后穴已经恢复到最初时候的紧致。

崔始源的手掌宽厚，手指也比较粗大，仅仅一根就让金钟云觉得有些受不住，可随着手指的搅动，狐狸本性被勾了出来，后穴开始软烂淌水。崔始源很容易地捅进第二根手指，感觉那儿紧紧地吸着他的手指，连抽插都有些困难。

崔始源觉得自己的性器又胀大几分，一股火在胸口熊熊烧开，热度直直往下窜。赶忙又送进去第三根手指，直直地一捅顶到了一块软肉，让金钟云爽到一下子仰起脖颈，露出小小的喉结。

崔始源草草地用三根手指把那湿漉漉的后穴撑开，咬住他的小小喉结，缓缓把自己的性器顶了进去。

崔始源的性器硬的厉害，金钟云觉得自己穴口处的肉被磨得生疼，可很快那细碎的疼痛便被灭顶的快感所盖过，崔始源身子比金钟云宽大不少，牢牢将人锁在自己怀里，甚至将他的大腿掰得更开，让自己可以更加顺畅方便地进出。

“啊，慢点，崔。。公子。。”金钟云满脸通红，双眸中满是情欲，快要挨不住这快感的侵蚀。

崔始源眼神变得凶狠，搂人的手和下半身都变得异常用力，连咬着喉结的齿都几乎将金钟云的皮肤戳破，让他喘不过气来。

“啊！！！不。。要。。”金钟云胡乱地喊着，却无力挣脱开来。

“叫我名字。”崔始源狠狠掐住金钟云已经涨的不像话的性器的根部，身下的力道却一点不减。

“啊。。。始。。。源。”金钟云话音刚落崔始源也随即撒了手，一瞬间金钟云的精液再次喷出，喷到崔始源健壮的小腹上。

崔始源也不含糊，抱着气若游丝的金钟云又捅了十几下，每一下都让本就紧缩吞吐的后穴甬道跟着颤栗，金钟云嗓子在刚刚已经喊的有些嘶哑，只得最后弱弱地痛苦挣扎。

做完之后身子彻底虚了的金钟云，也终于挨不过这一天的身心俱疲，窝在崔始源的怀里沉沉睡去。

崔始源唤了仆从打来温水，仔细地给金钟云擦拭好混乱不堪的下身后，把人放进被窝里。自己则简单收拾一下，披好衣物来到屏风后面。

“贤侄，这狐狸真的能助人修为？”屏风后监视的男人一脸色相，刚刚一场活春宫看的他也跟着心生荡漾。

“三叔莫不是在觊觎我的人？”崔始源脸上全然没了面对金钟云时候的温和君子，冷冷的像个冷煞阎罗。

“嘿嘿，不敢不敢，只是好奇罢了。也不知是多么销魂的人儿能让贤侄费那么多心思也要得到手。”那中年男人一脸猥琐的笑容让崔始源恶心，冷冷地扔过去一把闪着寒光的匕首。

“贤侄，这。。什么意思。。”那人知道崔始源从来不会开玩笑，吓出一身冷汗。

“三叔以为看了我和夫人的房事，还能留着眼睛吗？你以为你做过的事情父亲真的完全不追究了吗？”崔始源看那人几乎要尿裤子一样抖得像筛糠，厌恶的情绪到了极致。

“你的命可以留，但是眼睛得给我，劝你还是自己动手比较好。”听到这魔鬼的低语，那人面色变煞白，本能地要喊出声来。

崔始源见状也不含糊，在他发声之前紧紧捂住他的嘴，捡起地上的匕首两下挖出了那人的一双眼珠子，再看那人已经痛的昏死过去。

平淡地喊人来收拾血腥，崔始源又遣人找来一件烘了安神香的睡衣换上，点了掩盖血腥味儿的熏香，返回床榻把那只睡得不安稳的小猫搂紧，一同睡去。


End file.
